


Proper Etiquette.

by Keeperweeper



Series: Omega Jason Todd week 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conditioning, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jason Todd, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperweeper/pseuds/Keeperweeper
Summary: Day Five:Hurt/comfort or whump| Somnophilia/sedatives | Omega prime/heart of the packDamian's had enough of Jason's disrespectful behaviour. It's his duty as fathers heir to correct that.





	Proper Etiquette.

**Author's Note:**

> _This ones also pretty fucked, so mind the tags please!_
> 
> Whoo boy this was probably the fic I was most excited to work on. I read the prompts and this idea just violently shoved its way into my brain. And wouldn't stop yelling at me! Damian's so fun to write for!

Damian never understood the lenience father awarded Todd. In the league his understanding was that Omegas are to be subservient to their alphas, an Omega who does not follow this basic rule must be swiftly punished and _corrected_.

Todd's snappish, blatantly disrespectful attitude ran counter to everything he had been taught. There was never any question about an Omegas role in the league, one misstep and grandfather would have them sent away immediately for correction. Submission and obedience are natural omega traits and from what he'd observed in his short time with father, Todd displayed none of them.

He found himself growing agitated at fathers unwillingness to correct Todd's many misgivings, not even disciplining the omega when he disrespects father in front of the entire pack. A _swift_ backhand at the least would have sufficed yet Father never does such a thing. Many times he found himself ready to carry out the punishment himself, only to have Father or Grayson silently stop him from proceeding, usually accompanied by a disapproving look. 

It had something dark and vile twisting in his gut. The juxtaposition confusing his most basic instincts. He as the rightful heir of fathers pack had the duty to discipline Todd if father was unable. And clearly father did not have the moral clarity to carry out the vital task. Yet father and Grayson continued to deny him his birth wright.

Todd whether he likes it or not has an important roll to play in fathers pack, largely due to his fathers rather irksome habit of only picking up stray Alphas. Todd was unfortunately the only Omega currently in their pack, he absolutely refused to count _Drake_. So it fell onto Todd to mend their pack, a duty which was not being fulfilled, in fact most of their packs internal strife revolved around the unruly Omega.

Grandfather had tried previously to correct Todd's behaviour, being unsuccessful due to mothers meddling, and her insistence that Todd belonged to father therefore Grandfather had no right to correct the Omega. He now sees how mothers actions have ruined the omega further. Perhaps if mother had allowed grandfather to correct Todd, fathers pack wouldn't be in such disarray. The omega could have returned to the pack proper, fulfilling the roll he was made for. Instead of acting out his ridiculous ' _revenge'_ against Father.

Maybe the most infuriating action of all was Todd's continual aversion to spending his heats with his pack, or outright suppressing them in the first place. Something he was taught was absolutely forbidden in the league. Heats were meant to be shared, a way for the omega to strengthen pack bonds while also letting their Alpha reaffirm their ownership, the thought of Todd potentially mating with someone outside the pack made his blood boil with outrage.

When he tried to voice his concerns with Father, he was met with aversion once more, or worse, completely disregarded! All casts in the west seemed to lack proper social etiquette in general making him long for home.

Damian knew the great pleasures of sating an Omega's heat and couldn't fathom why father would be adverse to the idea of sharing Todds. One of his most treasured memories was that of himself, mother and Grandfather sharing Grandfathers prized omega's heat together. And the idea of replicating the experience with father and Grayson made his inner alpha swell with want.

He began to formulate a plan. Father was obviously not going to carry out the proper correction, and he highly doubted Grayson would either. One of the many lessons he'd been taught was the proper way to correct a misbehaving omega. Typically that involved rigorous physical conditioning, complete isolation except from their Alpha, and continual scent claiming. All things he doubted he'd be able to get away with at the moment.

Despite Todd's omega status, he still posed an intimidating bulk, his unconventional build resembling an Alpha more than the omega he is. Making things complicated for Damian as he doubted he'd be able to take the omega down in his current form, not yet fully grown. So that option was off the table, isolation was also not entirely possible. Despite the tumultuous relationship he held with the pack Todd's lack of presence would still be quickly noted by father. He's sure father will come to see the value of his efforts, but for the time being everything had to be kept a secret, lest someone try to stop him.

Damian knew of a more... Underhanded method, not to mention time consuming. Originally used as a method of stealing ownership of already claimed omegas, meant to slowly change the omegas natural instincts on a subconscious level. He would have to modify the method a bit but it should work. The hard part would be staying undetected.

Time to get started.

\-------

Damian silently tracked Todd, figuring out where he's decided to once again retreat to. Father inadvertently made this part easier, a convenient list of all of the Omegas known warehouses and a dedicated chart tracking Todd's heat pattern. At least father was doing _one_ thing right as an alpha. 

The place is an absolute hovel, he can see that just from peering through the window. The thought that their packs omega would rather come to a rat infested place like this than the manor, sends his inner alpha howling in outrage. Teeth clenching the tiny alpha silently slips inside, tutting at the inadequacy of the place. He'd come just at the start of hoods usual patrol time, watching as Todd leapt off into the night. He knows how risky it is, Todd could come back at any moment. Damian's positive he could come up with an excuse to explain away his presence, but it would ensure the Omega would go on high alert something he very much didn't need.

The alpha crept deeper into the hovel, scenting the air he picked up on the sweet scent of pre-heat pheromones permeating the air. His inner alpha curling in delight, primal instincts screaming at him to claim the absent omega. Creeping in further, he finds his way to what he presumes is Todd's room judging by the concentrated omega smell leaking from the locked door. Easily broken into.

A large lavish looking bed centres the room. Looking to be the only quality piece of furniture in the entire ' _house'_ even despite the massive nest covering its surface. Objects and articles of clothing all chaotically meshed together vaguely resembling that of an actual birds nest. He's pleased to see that among the multitude of items, there are things belonging to himself, father and Grayson. That meant Todd at least somewhat acknowledged his belonging to their pack. Although Damian would much rather the omega nest at home where Todd could get direct scenting instead of by proxy.

The most abundant of the three are items from Grayson, no doubt because they were the easiest to take unnoticed. He sees a few of Grayson's old T-shirts, the only notable one being a black shirt printed with the distinctive blue logo of Nightwing. A gift from _drake_ if he remembers, Grayson had worn the thing all the time, delighting in its apparent " _irony_ ". Whining like a babe when it mysteriously went missing. Todd had played dumb when asked about the disappearance. Now knowing the omega was blatantly lying to his superior, even if it was over something as trivial as a shirt, makes him add one more punishment to his already long list.

One of fathers old cowls is twisted around what looks like an old shabby blanket, he can only guess where that came from. He's pleased to see the scarf he constructed for Todd is among the nest. The bright green and gold standing out starkly against the mostly dark coloured items. A traditional gift given by alphas to their omegas, he made sure to thoroughly saturate the fabric with his scent.

Todd had been shocked when presented with the gift but reluctantly accepted. Damian never saw Todd wear it so assumed it was either tossed somewhere to be forgotten or disposed of. A great insult to him if done so, it made him feel relieved that the omega had in fact kept it and even saw fit to incorporate it into his most intimate construction.

Less pleasing are the bright purple gloves that either belonged to _brown_ or _the alien_ Grayson was so infatuated with. An ugly baseball hat sitting atop a ragged superman doll, and copious amounts of sports tape, all items he scrunches his nose at in disgust. He almost hisses at the sight of one of _drakes_ old hoodies. None of these items belonged here! His urge to rip them out of the nest only suppressed by the knowledge that Todd would absolutely notice their absence and would rampage until finding the culprit. It is just a known fact that one does not mess with an Omega's nest unless they want to face a fury unlike any other.

He spy's the heat suppressant tablets sitting on a nightstand next to the bed. Narrowing his eyes at the vile things he carefully moves over to them, making sure he doesn't accidentally move anything in the room. He removes a plastic bag from his belt filled with identical looking white tablets, however the ones he has do something much _different_.

A concoction of concentrated Alpha _essence_ , mixed with a variety of special psychoactives and sedatives. It's what will help him begin the Omega's _correction_. The swap is quick and efficient, only staying long enough to make sure nothing in the room is out of place. He slinks back out of the hovel, making sure it appears he was never there. Spitefully he throws the stolen heat suppressant tablets down a storm drain. Hopefully within time Todd would no longer purchase the filth. Now all he has to do is wait until Todd returns then he can make his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh sorry this is probably disappointing ahh!  
> I didn't want to split this up into multiple chapters but I unfortunately got super sick and now all my body wants to do is sleep. So I couldn't finished editing this thing. ~ ~; please forgive me! 
> 
> I'm so pissed at myself for missing yesterday! Ahh that's what I get for getting sick I guess! I'll just post it later I suppose...


End file.
